


Text Messages

by Glowstickia



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny distracts Tucker with text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintDeanThomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDeanThomas/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Saint, you giant nerd you.

“Ya know you should probably stop texting him.”

Danny yelped, his phone fumbled in his hands before his eyes met Valerie’s, “Wh-when did you-Hi.”

Valerie snorted, “Hi to you too.” She sat down on the couch beside him and put her feet up on the coffee table, “So,” she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow, “Care to explain why you’re texting Tucker when he’s clearly out on a date.”

Danny rolled his eyes, “They’re not on a date,” She hummed in response. “He just owes her from a bet he lost.”

She sighed, “Clueless as always,” she kissed his cheek and stood, “I’m gonna make some rounds, care to join?”

He looked up from his phone and thinned his lips, “Can we go to Nasty Burger after?” Valerie gave him a look that made him sink back into the couch, “Or not.”

“I’ll be back in an hour.” She went to the door before turning back to him with her index finger out, “And you better stop texting him.”

Danny waved his hand, “Relax, I won’t bug him too much…” Her eyes narrowed and he slowly set his phone down on the coffee table, “See? Look I’ll go start dinner right now too.”

“Okay, but no copping out and ordering pizza or Chinese again,” she warned before closing the door behind her.

Danny picked up his phone and stuffed it in his jean pocket before making his way to the kitchen. He dug through the cabinets humming to one of the Dumpty Humpty songs off of the All the Kings Men album playing in the back of his mind until his phone started buzzing again. He pulled it out and stared at the text for a moment, frowning, “Wait what?”

* * *

Danielle just about had it with technology. Okay, so microwaves were pretty sweet and so are fridges, but phones she was ready to throw into the garbage where they belonged. She groaned again as the phone buzzed on the table across from her, “Can’t ya just…ya know turn it off?”

Tucker swallowed the chunk of cheeseburger he was chewing and reached for another clean napkin. “You know I can’t. What if there’s a ghost attack and Danny or Val needs our help? What if Kwan locks himself out of the apartment again? What if Sam finally gets a hold of that old game system we’ve been spending months trying to find?”

She held up her hand, “Yeah I gotcha,” as Tucker checked his phone. She sighed stuffing another handful of fries into her mouth as Tucker snorted at the recent text he received, “Danny?” she guessed in between handfuls of fries. At the rate she was going, her extra large order would be gone before he sent a response.

Tucker wiped away a tear as he calmed down from whatever funny thing Danny sent, “Yeah.”

Dani reached down for another hit of fries and came up empty. She grumbled, “I’m out.”

Tucker’s thumbs flew across the keypad before he set the mobile device back on the table. He blinked, staring at the empty tray in front of her, “You eat fast.”

She shrugged, “I dunno what you mean, I’ve slowed down since my nomad days.”

Tucker grabbed her tray and slid out of the booth, “I’ll get you more snacks.”

She grinned, “Thank you~” Dani sat back in her seat and attempted to use his as a foot rest when the phone started buzzing again. Her eyes narrowed. It needed to stop. She dragged the cell phone over to her as discreetly as possible and opened it to a new message. She quickly typed out her thoughts and slid the phone back to it’s place before Tucker returned with more food.

Dani grinned to herself, “Ya done good Fenton,” before claiming one of the cheeseburger’s he brought.The phone didn’t buzz for the rest of the night. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus! The Text: Hi, this is Tucker’s girlfriend! He’s busy right now, buying me food at your favorite food place. Unless you want us using your tab, I suggest stop texting until he gets home.


End file.
